parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chuck E. Cheese Yells at 25 Villains
Gladys: And so far Debbie's car have killed more aniamls than you have. *Captain Gutt: I told you tubby... you shouldn't have messed with the Master of the Seas. *Squint: You have until sunrise to build me my ship... if you ever want to see your precious egg again! *Rumpelstilskin: Looks like it's time to pay the piper. *Ozone: I'd watch your tone, sunshine. You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna hatch you in the string, ball you up, and then bat you around for hours in the game that only I understand! Ugh. Very nice. I'll take this! *Duke Weaselton: It's Weaselton! Duke Weaselton. And I ain't rabbit. And ain't nothing you can do to make me. *James Suggs: You better watch it. Who are you talking to? I am the police of the sky! *Bill Cipher: But Gravity Falls is just the beginning. It's time to take our chaos worldwide! *Tybalt: Well, well, well. If it isn't little big-hat Benny. *Gaston: It's over Beast! BELLE IS MINE! *Lord Dargis: There are two of you little monsters, hmm? *Dr. Terminus: That dragon doesn't belong to anybody. He's fair game and he's gonna be ours! *Zygon: Move and you're dead. *Tighten: You're so pathetic. No matter what side you're on, you're always the loser. *Sa'luk: The Hand of Midas is mine! *laughs* And, also the life of your brat! *Trina Riffin: It's VIP only. And I'm working on the door! *Starlight Glimmer: I brought you friendship, I brought you aquality, I created harmony! *Buddha: Well. *chuckles* Arlo, you don't look like you're doing nothing. What's he look like he's doing to you, Lureane? *King Candy: Wynnchel, Duncan, get him out of tht cupcake and on the first train back home. And if I ever see you here again, Wreck-It Ralph! I'll lock you in my fungoen! *Skip: Who's little now, earth maggots? Pretty cool, huh? *Jake: I think we better get a pick up. *Skip: It's over. I win. *Animal Control Worker 1: Whoa, you see that? *Animal Control Worker 2: Eh, give me a second. Oh, hey there cute little bunny. What ya doing in the middle of the road? *Archibald Snatcher: Because all your little boxtroll friends, are going to die. *Robert Callaghan: You're going to watch everything you built disapear! And then it's your turn... *Raccoon: It's not about thievery. It's about that food getting to those animals. Have you forgotten my motto? *Chuck E. Cheese: (Losing his temper) All right everyone stop! I say the word, stop! Or else I'll cover you like a tray of pizzas on ALL OF YOU!!!!! *(Gladys look shocked) *(Captain Gutt look shocked) *Squint: What? *(Rumpelskin look shocked) *(Ozone look shocked) *(Duke Weaselton look shocked) *(James Suggs look shocked) *(Bill Cipher look shocked) *(Tybalt look shocked) *(Gaston looks shocked) *(Lord Dargis look shocked) *(Dr. Terminus look shocked) *(Zygon looks shocked) *(Tighten look shocked) *(Sa'luk look shocked) *(Trina Riffin look shocked) *(Starlight Glimmer look shocked) *(Buddha look shocked) *(King Candy look shocked) *(Skip look shocked) *(Animal Control Workers look shocked) *(Archibald Snather look shocked) *(Robert Callaghan look shocked) *(Raccoon look shocked)